Suki Ga
by aimi michiyo
Summary: Akhirnya datang juga musim semi di hatiku. Wonkyu!GS. Nggak bisa bikin Summary jadi summary sama ceritanya beda. New story from New Author. please read and give review.


Disclaimer : Semua charakter disini milik Tuhan YME dan keluarga mereka masing-masing. Author hanya pinjem nama

Rate : T

Genre : Romance, sad,

Pair : Wonkyu

Warning : GS, Typos, OOC, cerita pasaran, bikin muntah, gaje, ngebosenin

Note : fanfict ini adalah hasil imajinasi saya sendiri walaupun saya mengakui bahwa fanfic yang saya tulis pasaran. Jikalau tida suka pair Wonkyu dan Gender Switch dimohon untuk meninggalkan fanfict ini. Jangan suka nge-bash karena selera oran berbeda bukan?

DON'T LIKE DON'T READ

...

[Ketika kita bertemu, hatiku yang selama ini beku oleh salju entah kenapa menjadi hangat seperti musim semi.]

Kyuhyun mendesah pelan. Pelajaran fisika kali ini sangat berat baginya. Kepalanya kembali berdenyut. Jadi dia memutuskan untuk istirahat di taman. Ia memilih tempat di bawah pohon beringin yang sangat rindang. Ketika Kyuhyun melepas lelahnya dengan berteriak di taman yang sepi pengunjung itu tiba-tiba ada suara yang membentaknya.

"Heh, bisa diam nggak sih? Kamu tau tidak? Gara-gara kamu tidur siangku jadi terganggu!" bentak orang itu sambil turun dari atas pohon.

"Maaf, aku benar-benar tidak sengaja. Aku tidak tau kamu sedang tidur di atas" jawab Kyuhyun takut-takut. Dia sangat kaget karena dibentak tadi. Terlebih dari semua itu, Kyuhyun merasa sangat bersalah. Orang itu tidak menjawab dan hanya berlalu.

[Terngiang di kepalaku suaramu. Tatapan tajam dari mata indahmu yang langsung menusuk jantungku.]

...

[Seminggu berlalu setelah awal pertemuan kita. Apa kau tau aku selalu memperhatikanmu?]

Udara di taman sore hari itu sangat menyegarkan. Walau taman itu taman milik sekolah, namun taman itu terbuka untuk umum. Walau begitu taman bagian Barat itu selalu sepi. Tidak seperti taman utama.

"Aku datang lagi. Kakak senior sedang tidur? Turun dari pohon dong! Cerita-cerita sama aku yuk" panggil Kyuhyun.

"Kamu itu junior yang berisik sekali ya? Sejak pertama bertemu kamu selalu saja berisik" kata Siwon turun dari pohon lalu mengusap kepala Kyuhyun dengan tatapan yang sangat disukai Kyuhyun.

[Aku tau kamu tidak pernah menganggapku. Tapi aku selalu memperhatikanmu]

...

"Kak, taruhan sama Kyuhyun yuk? Yang kalah harus nurutin semua permintaan yang menang, gimana?" tanya Kyuhyun. Menurutnya, ini kesempatan terakhir untuk bisa lebih dekat dengan Siwon.

"Boleh. Taruhan apa?" tanya Siwon sambil bermain dengan handphonenya. Kyuhyun melangkah ke depan Siwon dan menurunkan handphone yang di pegang Siwon.

"Lari. Dari sini ke lapangan basket. Rute terserah. Siapa yang sampai dulu dia yang menang" kata Kyuhyun.

"Oke. Siap-siap ya?" tanya Siwon. Begitu ia melihat Kyuhyun sudah berdiri disampingnya Siwon melanjutkan. "Go!" katanya. Lalu mereka berlari.

Kyuhyun mengerahkan seluruh kemampuannya untuk berlari. Mereka berdua melewati rute berbeda. Kyuhyun sudah hampir menyerah. Namun ia bertekad dan mempercepat larinya hingga ia berhasil mendahului Siwon.

"Yatta!" teriak Kyuhyun. Namun tidak lama dia memegangi kepalanya dan meringis kesakitan.

"Baiklah. Kamu yang menang. Kamu mau minta apa? Eh, kamu nggak apa-apa? Wajahmu pucat" tanya Siwon.

"Its okay, aku Cuma minta besok kan hari Minggu, temenin aku jalan-jalan ya? Seharian loh" kata Kyuhyun.

"Oke, aku masuk kelas dulu. Udah bel" kata Siwon meninggalkan Kyuhyun.

[Tak mengapa. Asalkan aku bisa bersamamu walau hanya sekejap. Walau kau melakukannya karena terpaksa. Setidaknya aku memiliki kenangan idah bersamamu. Aku tau aku egois. Maafkan aku]

...

"Heh kamu! Anak kelas X. Berani banget ya kamu deket-deket Siwon. Kami peringatin ya, kami SFC..." kata salah seorang cewek.

"Siwon Fans Club" di teruskan oleh kedua temannya (lebih mirip pengikut ah).

"Kami nggak suka kamu deket-deket Siwon"lanjutnya mendorong Kyuhyun hingga terjatuh. Selanjutnya Kyuhyun tidak ingat apa-apa lagi karena sejak awal kepalanya memang sudah berat.

...

"Kamu yakin mau tetap jalan-jalan? Kudengar kamu sakit. Lebih baik di tunda saja" kata Siwon.

"Nggak apa-apa. Aku Cuma ingin keluar kok. Kita ke taman saja" kata Kyuhyun.

Mereka mengadakan piknik di taman tempat mereka biasa bertemu. Tempat pertemuan pertama mereka. Mereka berbincang-bincang sambil memakan bento buatan Kyuhyun. Di tengah perbincangan mereka, tiba-tiba Kyuhyun bersandar ke pundak Siwon.

"Kak, aku mengantuk. Biarkan aku tidur ya?" tanya Kyuhyun.

"Tentu, tidurlah" jawab Siwon memegangi tangan Kyuhyun. Tubuh Kyuhyun melemas. Tangan yang di pegang Siwon terkulai.

"Kyuhyun. . .?" panggil Siwon.

...

[Walau sesaat, aku tau aku adalah orang yang paling bahagia di dunia ini. Terima kasih telah menemani hari sepiku dan maaf telah membuatmu masuk dalam hidupku.]

Orang-orang berbaju hitam bergantian pergi. Hujan turun rintik-rintik seakan menandakan langit yang turut bersedih. Ryeowook mendekati seseorang yang masih terduduk di depan makam.

"Ini adalah buku hariannya. Dia memintaku memberikannya padamu sebelum dia menemuimu. Dia bilang, kalau terjadi sesuatu padanya aku harus menyerahkan ini padamu. Bacalah pelan-pelan" kata Ryeowook.

"Dia sakit apa?" tanya Siwon menerima buku harian itu.

"Kyuhyun menderita kanker otak. Penyakit ini diderita karena gen yang dibawa dari mendiang ibunya yang meninggal karena penyakit yang sama. Dia sering sakit kepala bahkan pingsan. Puncaknya ketika dia dilabrak fans kamu" jelas Ryeowook menahan tangis lalu pergi meninggalkan makam sahabatnya.

Siwon termenung dan mulai membaca buku harian Kyuhyun. Halaman demi halaman yang dia baca membuatnya teringat semua kejadian sejak awal ia bertemu Kyuhyun. Ia selama ini hanya menduga perasaan Kyuhyun kini tau apa yang dipikirkan gadis itu ketika bersamanya. Di halaman terakhir ada surat yang ditulis khusus untuknya. Tidak kuasa air mata yang ditahannya tumpah.

...

**_Dear, Siwon Senpai_**

**_Kenapa? Pasti kakak sedang sedih ya? Jangan sedih. Nanti Kyuhyun ikut sedih. Kak Siwon mau tau rahasia nggak? Sebenarnya sejak awal aku suka sama kakak loh. That was love at first sight. Hehehe jangan ketawa, aku nggak bercanda kok. Kak, ketika kakak membaca ini mungkin aku sudah tiada. Maaf aku tidak pernah bilang. Aku tidak mau kakak dekat denganku karena kasihan. Maaf kalau aku egois, tapi aku benar-benar mencintaimu. Mungkin aku sudah tiada namun cinta ini akan tetap untukmu. Selamanya. Aku akan melihat kakak bahagia di tempatku sekarang. Kakak harus bahagia. Kimi ga Suki._**

**_Cho Kyuhyun_**

**_..._**

Siwon beranjak meninggalkan makam Kyuhyun sambil menghapus air matanya. Samar-samar terdengar suara Kyuhyun. Siwon tau itu hanya khayalannya.

[Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku ingin kamu bahagia. Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku berbohong padamu. Aku mencintaimu. Karena itu aku bahagia bisa pergi dalam dekapmu...]

**END**

.

.

.

.

.

.

**Hai hai. New author here. Yang udah baca fanfict pertama-ku aku ucapin banyak-banya terima kasih. Aimi berharap banget loh sama REVIEW dari kalian. Sebenernya fanfict ini cerpen yang Aimi buat awal tahun ajaran baru lalu, lalu setelah mengenal ffn Aimi coba ubah ini menjadi ff dan mem-publishnya sebelum Aimi publish ff Aimi yang satu lagi. Semoga kalian suka ya. And last**

**Mind to Review Please...**


End file.
